In many industries, fabrication of parts or components requires that the parts and components be trimmed or inspected such as using ultrasonic means. This requires that the parts and components be repeatably positioned in a precise manner with a minimum of contact area between a support and the part or component being positioned. Generally, tools which are being used for this purpose require a specific tool for a specific part or for specific features in each part. Some tools cover inspectable areas on the part and require multiple part tooling positions and multiple inspection scans for a single part. The requirement of specific tools for specific parts and multiple scan positions increases cost by increasing the number of tools and time which are required to process the parts. Furthermore, finding specific tools for specific parts is time-consuming.